PERFECT MAN
by MarthaandJack
Summary: Martha and Jack have a perfect ralationship but when Jack breaks a promise to Martha will there relationship last?.Now complete. PLS R AND R
1. Chapter 1

"He's just perfect I have never believed in the one person that your supposed to find but it turns out I think I have found mine" "yeah I know what you mean It's just like what me and Robbie use to be like ha nice mess I made of that" Tasha answered her friend who had never talked so mushy. "Do you think there is a chance for you guys" Martha said "I don't think so he's with Jane now" "yeah but you guys were perfect together maybe it'll just take time I mean look how long it took me and Jack" Martha said drifting off into her own little world again thinking about no one other than Jack Holden.

"Mac here's your coffee" Martha looked up took the coffee and looked straight back down to her phone "what's wrong" Tasha said and sat down beside Martha "nothing Jacks just not answering me I just don't know where oh no" Martha said and jumped up and ran out the door.

When Martha arrived at the Holden's house she knocked on the door and Lucas came "Hey Martha are you looking for Jack cause he is in his room" "thanks Luke" Martha said and ran into Jacks room Jack was sitting on his bed with a laptop. "What are you doing" Martha said "Martha" Jack exclaimed and shut the laptop "Jack please tell me you aren't still going after Peter you have no evidence he is up to anything" "Martha I am so close" "Jack just promise me you won't do anything stupid" Martha said "ok" Jack said "thank you" Martha said and went over to jack and started kissing him until they fell onto the bed and continued kissing.

NEXT TIME:  
Will Jack keep his promise?  
Will Jack pull through?  
Will Tasha and Robbie be able to patch up there relationship?  
What secret is Martha hiding from Jack?  
Jack and Martha and Robbie and Tasha move in together how will it all turn out?


	2. MOVING IN

Jack and Martha sat in the diner when Jack got up and said "I got to go I love you bye" "bye" Martha answered and watched Jack ran out she sighed and wondered how she had found the perfect man.

Jack crept around a shed trying to find a way in when none other than Peter Baker came up behind him and hit him over the head. Jack fell to the ground lying there motionless Peter looked at him and dragged him into the boot of his car.

Peter pulled his car to the side of the road and pulled jack out then got back in his car and sped off.

Later that day Martha was going into Yabbey Creek to do some shopping when she saw something on the side of the road and pulled over "Jack she screamed and felt for a pulse grabbed her mobile and rang 000.

At the hospital Martha was pacing when Lucas and Tony came in and then they came up to Martha and said "what happened" "I don't know" Martha said shrugging her shoulder and anyone who looked at her could tell that she had been crying burst into tears again "hey Martha it'll be ok" "what if it's not I mean my grand dad is in Jail and my boy friend is in a comma" "I know Martha but you have to stay strong for Jack" Martha nodded and went to sit down when one of the nurses came out and said "Miss McKenzie" "yes" "Mr. Holden has woken up would you like to see him" "yes please" Martha said and walked into Jacks room "hello" Martha said" when she walked into Jacks room "hey" Jack said "what were you doing" Martha said curiously "um" Jack said Martha's eyes widened "you didn't" "what" Jack said "peter" Martha said "well maybe" Jack said "you can get yourself into the most weirdest positions sometimes" "your not mad" Jack said "of course not I'm just glad your ok" she smiled at jack and leant over and kissed him.

Jack had been discharged from hospital and him Martha and Tasha were sitting in the diner when Robbie came in and was just about to walk out but Martha called him over so he came "yeah" Robbie said "sit down" Martha said "there's no seats" "yeah there is" Martha protested "there's one next to Tasha" and Martha pointed to the seat next to Tasha. "Oops got a shift got to run bye" Martha said and jumped up and ran to the door but when Robbie and Tasha weren't looking Jack looked over to the door and saw Martha gesturing for him to come. "Oh look I got a shift too bye". So now that Martha and jack had left Robbie and Tasha were sitting their awkwardly until Tasha said "Robbie why does it have to be like this I love you and I want us to be together I know I made a mistake and pushed you away when you were only trying to help but can we please try and work it out" Robbie smiled and leant over and kissed Tasha.

It was 2 months later and peter had mysteriously disappeared and Jack had been on the case to try and find him but there was no sign of him, Robbie and Tasha are still strong along with Martha and Jack.

Hey Martha said to Tasha when she opened the door of her apartment and saw Martha with a box. "Oh hey" Tasha said and let Martha in "I can't believe we are all moving into together" "I know 2 months ago I never thought I would have another chance with Robbie and now we are moving into together" "I know" Martha said and put the box down" at that moment Jack and Robbie walked in with more boxes.

Later that night Martha and Tasha were in the kitchen and Jack and Robbie were in the lounge room playing the play station "do guys ever grow up" Tasha said with a chuckle" Tasha said "Martha earth to Martha" What oh sorry" "what's on your mind" Martha looked at Tasha and said "I'm pregnant"  
NEXT TIME:  
What happens to martha and is the baby ok?  
wedding bells but for who?  
And is Tasha's past coming back to haunt her?


	3. What am I going to do?

"What" Tasha said in shock "yeah I know" Martha said "I can't believe it" Martha said as she began to cry "hey Mack what's wrong" Tasha said "what do you think" Martha snapped, sorry it's just I don't know how Jack will react" "how do you think he will react" Tasha said "I don't know" Martha said and shrugged her shoulders "Mack" Tasha said "Jack isn't going to dump you cause your having a baby he loves you, you know that and you love him what could possibly go wrong" "I don't know" Martha said "I need some air" and with that Martha got up and walked out the door slamming the door behind her. Jack looked at Robbie and said "what's wrong with her" Robbie shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing the play station. Tasha came out of the kitchen and jack said "Do you know what's wrong with her" Tasha said "Come with me" and Tasha walked out the door with Jack close behind her "Martha" Tasha called out "Tash" Martha screamed out in pain "Martha" jack yell ed and Jack and Tasha went around the corner to find Martha kneeling down holding her stomach "Martha what's wrong" Jack said and ran over to Martha and tried to help her up "Jack help me" "ok come back to the apartment" "no Jack you don't understand" "what" Jack said "I'm pregnant" "what why didn't you tell me" "I only found out today I was going to" "ok um lets get you to the hospital" Martha nodded and Jack and Tasha helped her down to the car.

At the hospital Martha had been taken into a room to have an ultrasound.  
Martha was squeezing Jacks hand so hard as they were doing the ultrasound until the doctor said "Your baby's fine I am not sure what it was but the baby is definitely fine" Martha was so relieved that she even hugged the doctor "thank you" Martha said to the doctor "that's ok" she said with a smile and said your free to go. When the doctor had left Martha turned and looked at Jack she smiled at him and said "what are you thinking" He smiled and said "I am thinking that I have found the most perfect woman in the world we are going to start a family" He said putting his hand on her stomach and Martha put her hand over his then jack said "will you marry me" Martha looked at him and smiled and said "of course" and they kissed.

The next day Martha and Tasha were talking in the diner about how there lives were starting to work out the decided to go for a walk and as they were walking along the beach there was someone hiding in the bushes looking at Tasha and Martha and said to her self you silly girls no one tricks and betrays mama Rose.

NEXT TIME:  
Will Martha regret tricking Mama Rose?  
What will Mama Rose do?  
Will Jack have to play hero again?  
Will the baby be ok?  
Mama Rose has brainwashed Jonah again and will she be able to do the same to Tasha?


	4. A blast from the past

When Martha and Tasha got back from their walk they walked into their apartment when to men grabbed them one was Jonah and one was Corey. 

Only minutes later Martha and Tasha were tied up to chairs and Corey was guarding them he went out of the room for a couple of minutes Martha leant over to say "where the hell are Robbie and Jack" Tasha shrugged and said "I don't know but the better hurry up" "I know Martha said "I'm starving" "are you ok" "yeah I'm fine just a little freaked out" "I know" At that moment and saw her hand bag with her phone sticking out she fiddled round with  
her rope and finally got one of her hands undone but the other was way to tight so she reached over and picked up her phone and TEXTED Jack saying AT HOME COREY HELP!

Robbie and Jack were at the beach and Robbie was unsuccessfully trying to surf just then Jack's phone beeped and he picked it up. "Oh my GOD JACK SAID AND GOT UP AND RAN OFF "JACK, JACK" Robbie yelled but hey was already gone.

Back at the apartment Martha and Tasha were sitting in there chairs when Mama Rose came through the door hello MAMA Rose said when she came "Mama Rose" Tasha exclaimed "Tasha, Martha how are my little betrayers these day looks like you've got a lot of enemy's Martha I chased one up" "What are you going to do to us" "nothing to you but I did find out about a certain little one "no you can't hurt my baby" Martha said sacredly "Oh but I can" Mama Rose said and went to grab Martha Jack came bursting through the door "Martha are you ok" Jack said Martha nodded Jack looked at Mama Rose and she bolted "Mama" Jonah shouted "the back door" and Corey bolted out the door and Mama Rose entered the kitchen and as Jack turned the corner to go into the kitchen he was hit over the head by Jonah and Martha turned the corner and saw the whole thing Jonah looked up saw Martha and bolted Martha looked down and saw Jack lying there and ran to ring 000.

NEXT TIME:  
v Jack is in a comma will he be ok?  
v What happened to Alf?  
v Will Martha be able to cope?


	5. Please be ok

Martha sat in the cold hospital room waiting for something anything her thoughts were interrupted by her mobile ringing she picked it up and the person on the other end said "Martha McKenzie" "yes who is this" Martha said "um this is Susie from Yabee creek prison" "the prison" Martha exclaimed "what's wrong" she said "um this is hard to tell you but your grandfather has just recently had a heart attack and he died on route I'm very sorry" "um ok can I ring you later to make arrangements" "Of course" "Ok bye" Martha said not really being able to talk properly knowing that one of the most important person in her life was dead and another one was in a coma and may never wake up and to top it off she was going to have his baby how could she raise it without a father and at that moment she remembered that sometimes people in comas can hear what you are saying and if they want it enough they will wake up for it so she said "Jack please wake up for me and for the baby " she knew that if Jack was awake he would know exactly what to say to make her feel better but Jack didn't wake up so she decided to go get something to eat even though she wasn't hungry but the baby obviously was so as she went to leave the room she was at the door when she heard a groggy voice say "Martha, Martha" Martha heard this and she didn't really believe that it was him she slowly turned around and said "Jack" "Martha" Jack said trying to sit up but Martha said "don't I'll get the nurse"

A couple of minutes later Martha came in with the nurse and she started to examine Jack and then said "you'll be fine we just have to keep you in for observation" jack nodded and the nurse left "I'm so glad your ok" Martha said wrapping her arms around jack and kissing him "I couldn't bear to live the rest of my life without you neither of us could" she said as she placed her hand over her stomach. "Hey Martha" Jack said" "yeah" Martha said "I was thinking maybe I could pull a few strings and get your granddad out for the wedding just then unwanted thoughts came rushing back to Martha and she began to cry" "hey Martha what's wrong" "when you were in the coma" Martha started "what" Jack said "the prison rang and said that Granddad had die died of a heart attack I have to ring them back to make arrangements" just then Martha started crying the most she had ever cried in her whole life.  
Jack wrapped his hands around her and said, "I know it's hard now but it will get easier trust me you do don't you" "yes" Martha said and just as Martha had predicted Jack knew just what to say.

NEXT TIME  
v THE DAY OF ALF'S FUNERAL HAS ARRIVED  
v MARTHA COLAPSES UNDER THE STRESS IS THE BABY OK?  
SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	6. Why is life so cruel

Martha and Jack arrived at the funeral Martha dressed in a knee length black dress and Jack was wearing a black suite they walked into the church it felt like forever to Martha.

At the wake everyone was talking about how unfair it was a man like Alf Stewart had his last months taken away from him over something he didn't do but Martha hid away and didn't talk much she felt so alone even though she had Jack, Morag, Rick and a little baby on the way but her granddad and her always had a special connection but now he was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye.

The wake was at Sally's house and Jack was looking for Martha and he finally found her sitting on the stairs "are you ok" Jack said Martha looked at him and looked back down to the ground "Honey I know how you feel but you have to keep strong to much stress could damage the baby ok" "whatever" Martha snapped "I need some air" she said but as she got up she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed. As Jack saw this happen he yelled help Rick came in and saw Martha lying motionless on the ground "call and ambulance" Jack shouted at Rick and he went and got the phone and dialed 000.

At the hospital Jack waited in the waiting room impatiently with Rick, Lucas, Tony and Morag "what's going on why aren't they telling me anything" Jack said impatiently to his father Tony "I don't know mate but do you mind if I take Luke home" Tony said regretfully "sure" Jack said "oh it's just cause it's school tomorrow and it's getting late" "sure" Jack said "hey ring me if there's any change" Tony said and went to get Lucas.

A couple of hours later Jack was still waiting until the doctor came out and said "Mr. Holden" he said "YES IS Martha ok" "um yes she's fine" "and the baby" Jack said "It's fine but could you please come with me I was going to tell Martha something and she said she wanted you there before I could tell her" Jack looked at him and said "ok" and he led Jack into Martha's room.

"Hey" jack said to Martha as he entered her room "what's going on" he said "I don't know I wanted to wait for you to find out" Martha looked at the doctor and said "What's going on" "nothing that we can't fix but it seems like your under a lot of stress is that right" "um yeah it's just my granddad just died and today was his funeral" the doctor looked sympathetic and said "I am so sorry but your going to have to try and not have so much stress on yourself it's not good for the baby" "yeah I know" Martha said regretfully "well we could give you some pills to help you calm down a bit" :"yeah that would be great" Martha said but added "they are ok to take while your pregnant" she said "of course" she said and left the room to get the discharge papers.

NEXT TIME:  
v IT IS 6 MONTHS LATER AND THE WEDDING DAY HAS ARRIVED  
v MARTHA GOES INTO LABOUR WILL THE BIRTH GO ACCORDING TO PLAN?


	7. A wedding and a baby

Are you sure I look ok" Martha said to her friend Tasha who was know 2 months pregnant with some guys baby that she had had a fling with not long after the night when her and Robbie had broken up and to there disappointment the baby wasn't Robbie's and although they weren't able to sort things out they still are friends they both decided that they had been through too much to be able to have a normal relationship especially now that she was having some other guys baby although anyone with eyes could see that there was still a strong connection between then but as much as Martha, Jack, Beth, Tony, Luke, Matilda, Kit and Henry who had returned not to long ago could not convince them so everyone had just bowed out gracefully and decided that if it was meant to be it would happen in there own good time.

"You look fine Martha" Tasha said and went over to Martha and started playing round with her hair trying to figure out what to do with it. It ended up a pined up mess at the back of her head with a Vail coming out of it she looked beautiful with her floor length dress with a train coming out the back that Matilda carried and her big pregnant stomach sticking out the front.

"Come on Mack we got to go or we'll be late, you don't want Jack to think you stood him up now do you" Tasha said to an oblivious Martha who was still looking in the mirror. "Martha earth to Martha" Tasha said waving her had in front of Martha's face. "Huh" Martha said "what did you say" Martha said "we have to go" Tasha repeated her self "oh ok" Martha said getting up and going out of the bedroom where in the lounge room Kit, Matilda, Beth and Roo "you look beautiful" Kit exclaimed "thank you" Martha said but she didn't look happy like Tasha would of thought she would have been "what's wrong" Tasha said "oh nothing it's just I wish Grand dad was here to give me away now I am not going to have anyone there to give me away cause I couldn't think of anyone" "oh I could" Roo piped up Martha turned to her Mother and said "what" and at that moment Brett Macklin walked in the room "dad" Martha said not really knowing what to say "Martha" Brett said "what are you doing her" Martha said "My little girl is getting married how could I miss that" "but I thought" Martha started but was cut off "I know what I said but I do love you and I really want to have a place in your life all you need to do is say you want to give a piece of your life to me" A huge smile came over her face "thank you" is all she could say as she flung her arms around her father. "Thank you" she whispered again as she was nuzzled into her fathers chest "ok" Tasha said trying to break the silence "we kinda gotta go" Tasha said "oh my god yes" Martha said and walked out the door and got into the limo.

At the church Jack was standing next to Lucas who was watching his Brother walking back and forth and finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it" Lucas exclaimed "what" Jack said as Lucas had snapped him out of his own little world "the pacing" "wha…" jack began to say but was cut off by Colleen running down the aisle saying "there her" and the wedding march started and first Tasha in her baby pink dress then appeared then Martha in her beautiful white dress but Jack didn't care what she was wearing all he could focus on was her face her beautiful face and the thought that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her and when there eye's met she smiled at him and then she reached the alter she took his hands and then finally the words the whole bay including them had been waiting for "I know pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss the bride" they both looked into each others eyes smiled and Jack leant down to kiss her everyone was in tears especially Tasha and Martha could tell it wasn't a happy cry like everyone else it was a sad cry because it brought back memories of her and Robbie and there odd little ceremony but it meant a lot to Tasha and Martha knew it. Wow she thought I know Tasha really well. At last Jack and Martha pulled apart and they walked down to the beach to get there photos taken and then they were going to head to Noah's for the reception.

It was full swing at Noah's but when it was time for Martha and Jack to say their speeches Martha crippled in pain and her water broke. "Oh my god" Roo said "help me Jack" Martha said, "Martha are you ok," Jack said. Martha looked at him giving him the look to say do I look ok. "Let's get you to the hospital" Jack said and helped her up him on one side and Roo on the other.

At the hospital Martha had been rushed to the maternity ward and had gone into labor and after a long birth of 12 hours Martha and Jack were holding there beautiful baby girl called Kate Roo Holden. Kate after Jack's mum Roo after Martha's mum. They were in the hospital room with everyone crowded around them a few of these people were Rick, Tony, Luke, Kit, Robbie and Tasha who had reunited during the labor there relationship was still on rocky grounds they were willing to give it a go.

A bit later when everyone had left Martha and Jack were sitting on the bed looking at there beautiful baby Kate Roo Holden they were so happy and they were where they all belonged.  
THE END


End file.
